


Tortura

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como si la vida fuera un premio, los dioses del Olimpo le concedieron la vida al Santo más fiel de Athena; pero lejos de ser un premio, para Sagitario eso fue un castigo. Afirmaría que era una tortura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortura

 

 

Como si la vida fuera un premio, los dioses del Olimpo le concedieron la vida al Santo más fiel de Athena. Por pedido de la misma, Aioros volvió a la Tierra como un mortal más y convirtiéndose así en un semi – dios, una leyenda viviente, casi un mito salvo por el detalle de que era tan real y mundano como cualquier otro ser humano.

  
Pero lejos de ser un premio, para Sagitario eso fue un castigo. Y cuánto dolor le provoco a su hermano descubrir el amor que aún permanecía en él por su antiguo compañero de armas y verdugo: Shura.

  
¿De qué le servía a Aioros la vida si no podía compartirla junto a quien amaba? Porque tanto Saga, Camus, Death Mask, Aphrodite, así como Shura, no habían vuelto luego de Hades.   
Entonces, ¿la vida era un castigo? Sagitario afirmaría que era una tortura. Y él viviría la vida como un mortal más.  
  
  
 **(…)**  
  
  
Los días para Sagitario eran pesados y lentos, morían sin ningún acontecimiento importante. Alguna que otra visita a su Templo como si se tratara de la nueva atracción en el Santuario; pero así como era el día, la noche era una completa agonía, una tortura inimaginable, no obstante, al mismo tiempo y en contradicción, Aioros disfrutaba de ella, cobijado en su obscuridad que ocultaba y disimulaba su dolor. ¿Y cuántos años tenía? ¿Y cuantos más tendría que soportar hasta que su vida llegara por fin al ocaso? ¿Suicidio? No. ¿Qué les diría a los mismos dioses que le concedieron la vida cuando estuviera frente a ellos?

 

A veces, los dioses no nos entienden...  
  
  
 **(…)**  
  
Fue así que en una noche, con la que tanto se había encariñado por ser su guía, sintió la clara presencia de alguien rondando los alrededores de su Templo. Con suma habilidad y agilidad, Sagitario salió en busca del invasor y darle su merecido por semejante arrebato, pero para gran sorpresa de él, no había nadie.

 

Así transcurrieron las noches, con atípicos sucesos y visitas. Aioros estaba más que seguro: alguien rondaba su Templo por las noches. ¿Quizás algún compañero? Eso era más que evidente. Una persona común y corriente no podría ser más hábil y ágil que Sagitario. Sin duda era alguien con mucha destreza.   


Una de esas tantas noches, Aioros no lo soportó más, en parte por su orgullo. Alguien le estaba jugando una broma, a él, El Santo Dorado de Sagitario. No podía ser así, ¡qué falta de respeto! Por eso salió a su patio por completo enfurecido y desconcertado, en plena oscuridad habló al aire, confiado de que era escuchado.   
  
—Escúchame bien, seas quien seas: deja de molestar o me veré obligado a quitarte la vida.   
—Eso... no sería un problema para mí —dijo con suma tranquilidad una voz en extremo conocida y escalofriante—. No quise molestarte.  
  
Un sonido fugaz fue lo último que escuchó Aioros, luego se quedó un rato largo hablándole a la nada, intentando dar con ese ser que lo hostigaba y acosaba diariamente. Esa voz, tan conocida, tan anhelada, ¿cuántas veces quiso oírla desde que volvió a la vida? ¡Maldita vida!   
  
  
**(…)**  
  
  
Pasaron varias noches y la extraña presencia no volvió a aparecer, aquello provocó en Aioros una angustia inexplicable, en parte siempre se sentía agradecido con su compañía, pero sin previo aviso el ser se hizo presente la noche menos esperada. Sagitario se levantó de su cama y con prisa salió a su patio, miró hacia todos los lados. No podía ver a alguien, pero sí sentirlo. Quiso hablar, pero la presencia se le adelantó.  
  
—Yo... solo venía a pedirte que no llores por mí.  
  
El corazón de Aioros dio un vuelco, sus ojos que habían conseguido frenar las lágrimas, volvieron a empañarse haciendo vano todo intento por reprimirlas. Los ojos bien abiertos y los labios temblando, con palabras encerradas y atrapadas en la garganta. Quiso gritar su nombre, pero en cambio salió de su boca un murmullo apagado.  
  
—¿Shura?   
—Y también vine a pedirte perdón... —Sagitario se guardó la sorpresa de haber sido oído cuando prácticamente solo lo había murmurado. Cayó de rodillas abatido, con las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo.   
—Yo... Yo te creía muerto... en Hades... Yo... —balbuceo Aioros sin contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué, si Capricornio estaba vivo, no podía estar feliz? La respuesta estaba allí, pero Aioros no pudo descifrarla.   
—Y lo estoy. Por eso, no llores. —Volvió a repetir Shura sin salir a la luz.   
—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo estás aquí, entonces?   
—El amor es la fuerza más poderosa. Después de la muerte, claro.   
—Shura, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó Sagitario poniéndose de pie y buscándolo con la mirada, la voz fue un desgarro.   
—Estoy aquí —respondió Capricornio caminando hasta una gran roca y sentándose en ella.   
Aioros quiso acercarse a él, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero sus pies no le obedecieron, había una fuerza extraña que se lo impedía.   
—Shura —exclamó Sagitario al ver su apariencia tan cambiada, tan lúgubre.

 

La piel morena había adoptado por demás un color pálido, casi blanco. Las pupilas, que en antaño eran pícaras, se mostraban oscuras, apagadas, sin ese brillo característico que Aioros conocía tan bien de su antiguo compañero de armas y verdugo. Y su sonrisa macabra... sin duda había algo raro en él.   
  
—¿Qué sucede Aioros? Te sorprende ¿verdad? Yo tan solo vine a pedirte el perdón.  
—¿Perdón por qué? —preguntó Aioros perturbado por la insistencia de ese dichoso perdón. En respuesta Capricornio soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó en la tranquilidad del patio. Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, muy gestual y luego con compostura se explicó a medias.  
—¡Tan inocente! Siempre fuiste así. Puro e inocente. Así te conocí, así te asesiné y así te amé.   
—Solo por eso lo dices —pronunció Sagitario al comprender.   
—¿Te parece poco? ¿Asesinar al hombre que te ama y que te enseñó lo que era amar?   
—Éramos solo unos críos...   
—Tal vez. Pero fue amor al fin. —Aún era amor, acaso ¿Aioros no lloraba todas las noches en soledad por la falta de ese hombre? Acaso ¿Shura no estaba ahí para verlo una vez más?   
—¿Qué harás? ¿Te quedarás aquí, en el Santuario? —preguntó Sagitario acercándose con lentitud hasta donde estaba su amigo— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —No supo por qué, pero ya sabía la respuesta y cuánto le dolió escucharla.   
—No.   
—¿Por qué? Debes ocupar tu Casa. Eres Capricornio.  
—No, no lo soy —interrumpió el español con suma tranquilidad—. Y no me quedo contigo no porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo.   
  
Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo, Aioros posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Shura. Por todos los dioses, estaba frío, prácticamente helado. Al sentir ese cálido contacto, que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado, Shura no pudo evitar llorar.   
  
—Había olvidado lo que era una caricia tuya —dijo tomando la mano de su amigo para besarla con delicadeza.   
—Shura... tus lágrimas —sentenció Aioros asombrado y su compañero continuó la frase.   
—Sí. Son lágrimas de sangre.  
  
Sagitario se agachó hasta quedar frente a él y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos lo besó en los ojos saboreando la sangre que brotaba de ellos. No le dio asco, por el contrario, quiso quedarse ahí eternamente para consolarlo.   
  
—Shura, quédate conmigo, por favor —suplicó con la voz quebrada y soltando el rostro de su antiguo amor.   
—No me pidas eso. No puedo. ¿Qué más quisiera yo?... pero no puedo.   
—¿Por qué, Shura? ¿Qué has hecho para que yo pueda verte y tocarte?   
—Algo quizás imperdonable. —Shura bajó la vista entristecido y prosiguió—. He pactado con un demonio llamado Magnus. Él me concedió esta posibilidad que no quise desaprovechar. ¿Entiendes, Aioros? No podemos estar juntos. Porque tú estás vivo y yo estoy muerto. —¡Qué ironía! Aioros anteriormente había muerto por amor a su diosa y Shura lo había hecho por amor a ese hombre. Ahora quién volvía a sufrir por la muerte del otro era Sagitario.   
—No entiendo —pronunció Aioros sentándose junto a él.   
—No lo vas a entender. Aun yo no logro comprender que está sucediendo conmigo. Es todo tan confuso...   
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes; quizás fueron segundos, tal vez fueron minutos u horas, pero el tiempo era indispensable, por lo menos para Aioros, quien tenía a su mejor amigo junto a él, no obstante para Shura el tiempo ya no tenía el mismo valor. Capricornio se puso de pie y su compañero adivinó sus intenciones.  
  
—¿Te irás?   
—Sí. Debo irme. Ya casi amanece.   
—Espera. No te vayas —suplicó Sagitario poniéndose de pie y tomándolo del brazo.   
—Me iré de todos modos —advirtió Shura soltándose de su amigo.   
—¿Volverás?   
—No lo creo. Ya te he dicho lo que quería decirte.   
—¡¿Por qué, Shura?! ¡NO LO COMPRENDO! —exclamó Aioros sin poder entender por qué se iba.   
—¡Entiende, maldición! ¡No puedo quedarme! —La presión amenazaba con matarlo, si eso era posible.   
—No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo —repitió neurasténico—. Quiero estar contigo, ¿por qué no puedo? —dijo Aioros. Shura suspiró y lo tomó de para mirarlo fijamente. ¡Dios! Era tan hermoso como lo recordaba.   
—¿De verdad... quieres estar conmigo? —Al ver que Sagitario asintió continuó hablando— ¿A cualquier precio?  
—Sí. Quiero estar contigo. Ya bastante tiempo estuve alejado de ti. Y todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en todo lo que perdí. En las veces que te negué un beso, en las veces que reprimí mis deseos de entregarme. ¡Perdimos tanto tiempo! —concluyó intentando contenerse. Le buscó los labios, pero Shura lo esquivó con profundo dolor.   
—No sabes lo que dices. No es fácil, Aioros.  
—¡No me importa! —exclamó desesperado.   
—Tranquilo. Tú dices eso porque...   
—Quiero estar contigo. No me importa. —Volvió a repetir Sagitario con seguridad y firmeza en las palabras.   
—Bien —Shura asintió alejándose de él—. No puedo quedarme, ya casi sale el sol. Debo irme. Te daré tiempo para decidir. No olvides que perderás todo. ¿Serias capaz de eso solo para estar conmigo? —Al ver que Aioros volvía a asentir con seguridad, agregó— ¿Incluso estarías dispuesto a perderlo a Aioria? ¿Solo por mí? —Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

 

Sagitario se quedó hasta que el sol nació en todo su esplendor, analizando las palabras, las últimas de ese hombre. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo todo? ¿Incluido Aioria? No podía ser tan extremista.

 

Claro que Aioros no imaginaba lo que implicaba pactar eso. No imaginaba que sería real eso de perder a Aioria, no lo comprendió en su momento y por eso tomó una decisión que lo marcaría por siempre.   
  
  
**(…)**  
  
  
Pasaron varias noches, demasiadas y tortuosas para Aioros, hasta que en una Shura se dignó a aparecer. Sagitario llegó a creer que se había arrepentido y que no volvería nunca más.   
  
—Era hora —reprochó el griego.   
—Quise darte tiempo para que te decidieras.   
—Me decidí esa misma noche, antes de que te fueras. —Aioros se incorporó en la cama y se sentó invitando a su antiguo compañero.   
  
Era la primera vez que ocupaba un lugar tan íntimo y personal. Jamas había estado con el hombre que amaba en semejante lugar con connotaciones tan sexuales. Shura notó esa incomodidad y sonrío con picardía.   
  
—Shura, quiero… _pertenecerte_ —dijo Sagitario de manera confusa, tragando saliva con nerviosismo, porque en pocas palabras se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja—. Quiero ser tuyo y quiero que seas mío.   
  
Shura sonrió parcamente y acercó el rostro hasta el de Aioros. Bajó con lentitud, dirigiéndose al cuello, olfateando y deleitándose con el aroma. Luego apoyó los labios en la piel y al mismo tiempo que pasaba la lengua, saboreándolo, con las manos lo tomó del cuello.

 

Sagitario se sintió un poco incómodo y sorprendido por tan extraño comportamiento. Shura volvió al rostro de su compañero cuando notó el temblor y apoyó los labios en la boca de Aioros haciendo real el anhelo. En el pasado, cuando era críos, solían besarse a escondidas, pero por pura curiosidad, anidando, sin darse cuenta en ese momento, un amor que perduraría hasta el presente.   


Aioros lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, las caricias ya no eran sobre la ropa, eran directamente sobre la piel desnuda.   


Shura dejó de acariciarlo y de besarlo para poder mirarlo y deleitarse con la vista. Aioros notó el interés en su cuerpo desnudo y a pesar de ser ya un hombre y no un niño no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza. ¡Eran los dos hombres! ¡Y estaban en una cama, desnudos y a punto de tener sexo!

  
Las caricias fueron cada vez más osadas, calurosas y prohibidas. Las manos de los guerreros recorrieron las zonas más prohibidas y personales del otro, sin embargo en ese punto Aioros notó que algo raro ocurría, parecía ser solo él quien estaba excitado.

  
—Por favor, Shura —pidió Aioros conteniendo un gemido al sentir como el semen saldría si su amante no dejaba de sacudirle el pene— ¿Por qué mejor no vas hasta allí y...? Ya sabes…   
—¿Qué? —preguntó Capricornio desconcertado.   
—Dame un beso. Ahí abajo... en la punta.   
  
Shura comprendió y accedió. Tragó el pedazo hasta donde la garganta se lo permitió.   
Aprovechando la situación de tenerlo a Aioros de costado, Shura buscó su intimidad para comenzar a jugar con ella, cuando quiso darse cuenta un dedo se movía libremente en su interior.

 

Sagitario gimió y balbuceó frases inentendible y cuando sintió el segundo dedo abriéndose camino no lo soportó más y eyaculó; el semen golpeó en el paladar de Capricornio nublándole los sentidos.

 

Shura hablo, pero Aioros no pudo escucharlo, estaba como ido, disfrutando del momento.   
  
—¿Estás seguro de que quieres permanecer conmigo? —preguntó quitándole las manos de la pretina de su pantalón.   
—Sí —respondió agitado, tratando de llegar al hombre, se aferró a él, preguntándose si el hecho de estar muerto influía en su deseo.   
—¿A pesar de lo que eso implique? —Volvió a inquirir posando la lengua en el estirado cuello del otro.   
—Sí. —Volvió a afirmar Sagitario arqueando la espalda y ofreciéndose aún más, cuando quiso darse cuenta un dolor agudo en esa zona lo desgarró por dentro.   
  
Si mal no notaba, Shura lo estaba mordiendo, o “abrazando”, como le decían _ellos_. El rostro de Shura se transfiguró convirtiéndolo en un demonio y la sangre no dejaba de brotar de aquellas pequeñas heridas en el cuello. Antes de caer inconsciente, de ver todo borroso y luego negro, Aioros alcanzó a susurrar unas pobres palabras.  
  
—¿Por qué... me haces esto?  
  
Sagitario, quien ya no era más un Santo de Athena, comenzó a tener un sueño de lo más extraño, una pesadilla vívida en la que comprendió lo que Shura había querido decirle, así también pudo entender el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar para poder estar ahí con él.

 

Un sin fin de imágenes llenaron su cabeza, como si lo acontecido, el dolor, la experiencia, lo vivido por Shura, fuera transmitido a él. Una tristeza inexplicable lo embargó y con lágrimas de sangre en sus ojos despertó.

 

Sus sentidos se vieron nublados cuando notó la sangre goteando desde la muñeca cortada de Shura hasta su boca. Se aferró con real y desconocida hambre a aquella herida, clavando lo que serían ¿sus colmillos?   
  
—Tranquilo. Tranquilo... —pidió Shura con nerviosismo al notar que su amigo no le soltaba el brazo—. Me matarás si sigues. Detente.   
  
A duras penas, Aioros consiguió controlarse debido a la separación brusca con Shura. Cuando notó el dolor en el pecho y la desolación de verse como un monstruo, el griego emitió un desgarrador grito seguido de un llanto. Gateó por la cama para alejarse de él y cuando Shura quiso tomarlo por la cintura para ayudarlo le dio un golpe.   
  
—¡DÉJAME! ¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?! ¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!   
—Un monstruo. Como lo soy yo —respondió tomando cierta distancia.   
—¿Por qué? —repitió Aioros de manera frenética.   
—Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero ya entenderás. Solo espero que algún día me perdones por esto. Espero que algún día yo me lo perdone. —Sin temor Shura se acercó hasta su amante y lo tomó entre sus brazos.   
—¿Qué soy? ¿Qué soy? ¡¿En qué me he convertido?!   
—Tranquilo, estoy aquí. —En sus brazos Aioros se meció sin comprender, aturdido y abatido—. De ahora en más no tendrás necesidades. Ni siquiera necesidad de gozar. Solo la necesidad de alimentarte. Y ¿quién sabe?, quizás como yo, de amar.   
  
Así se quedaron hasta que el sol surgió poderoso; no podía permanecer bajo esa luz, Sagitario jamás la volvería a ver sin sufrir las consecuencias. Atado a un egoísmo, no solo perdió la vida y a su hermano, sino también la capacidad de sentir, convirtiéndose en un monstruo que vagaría en compañía de otro ser similar, en la búsqueda desesperada por saciar su apetito.

 

El egoísmo y el temor a la vida eterna en soledad lo habían arrastrado a ello. Entonces ¿no había sido amor lo que buscaba Shura, sino compañía? Entonces ¿no era amor lo que sentían? Acaso ¿los vampiros pueden amar?

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada. Magnus es un personaje de esa señora que no quiere fanfiction sobre su universo, y por eso no la nombro xP


End file.
